1. Field of the Invention
The invention described and claimed herein is generally related to motorcycles. More particularly, the present invention is related to front wheel drive systems for a motorcycle.
2. Description Of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97-1.99.
It has long been recognized that motorcycle performance could be improved by the development of a two wheel drive system, in much the same way as the performance of other vehicles has been improved by the advent of four wheel drive systems. More specifically, it has been recognized that the advantages of improved traction during acceleration and improved control could be obtained by supplementing the conventional rear wheel drive train in a motorcycle with a front wheel drive mechanism.
Consequently, front wheel drive systems for motorcycles have long been sought. However, there are formidable engineering difficulties associated with the development of a front wheel drive system for motorcycles having conventional front wheel suspension systems, in which the front wheel is journalled to a conventional telescoping fork. To the applicant's knowledge there has not been previously available a commercially practicable front wheel drive system for such suspensions.
The applicant has previously disclosed and claimed a one-sided front suspension system for a motorcycle in his U.S. Pat. No. 4,526,249, issued on July 2, 1985. Now the applicant has developed a front wheel drive system that is particularly adapted to that one-sided suspension system. For reasons that will be fully apparent upon consideration of the descriptions below and the accompanying illustrations, the present invention combines the advantages of the one-sided suspension system with the advantages obtainable in a two-wheel drive system, to provide a motorcycle having substantially improved performance and ride characteristics.
Accordingly, it is the object and purpose of the present invention to provide a front wheel drive system for a motorcycle.
It is also an object and purpose of the present invention to provide a combined front wheel drive and front wheel suspension system for a motorcycle.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a one-sided front wheel suspension system for a motorcycle, having incorporated therein a front wheel drive system.